


syrupy sweet

by nezstorm



Series: ways to say I love you [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezstorm/pseuds/nezstorm
Summary: Ennis has kissed Stiles countless times already.





	syrupy sweet

Ennis has kissed Stiles countless times already. Stiles even used to count the really good ones, those he felt all the way to the tips of his hair, that had his toes curling, his back arching as he chased Ennis’ mouth for more. Ennis made sure he lost count after a dozen, all of their kisses perfect and memorable.

Still, Stiles thinks he’ll remember the kisses Ennis pressed to his mouth today the most. Not because they taste any different, because they’re slower or faster, deeper or peppered against his skin.

But because when he arrived as Ennis’ place today for no other reason than because he wanted to see his boyfriend, Ennis opened the door, cupped his face between his huge hands and leaned in. He brought their faces together, lips almost slanting together, and lead Stiles inside with a tease of a kiss. Stiles didn’t even notice when they kicked the door shut.

He laughed as Stiles tried to bridge the gap, not meanly, but fond. A deep, rich sound that Stiles would never get tired of. 

Stiles has his fingers clenched in Ennis’ tank top, trying to both pull him in and pressed closer, close the gap Ennis seems insistent on.

“Ennis!” Stiles whines, already drunk on the warmth of him, on the taste he remembers and longs for.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Ennis says, voice deep with promise like thinking hasn’t been the only thing he’s done.

The thought of it has Stiles tugging uselessly at Ennis’ shirt.

“I’ve imagine you here, like this, all flushed and needy. So sweet.” He nips at Stiles’ upper lip, a brief there and gone sting, already out of reach. “You’re always so sweet for me. So breathtakingly beautiful, too.”

“Ennis.”

“Look at you.” Ennis eyes are so intense on him, mapping out his face, so hungry, so  _ more _ that Stiles has to close his eyes. Take a moment to breathe.

“There are days I can’t believe you’re mine, but you are, aren’t you? All mine.”

“All yours, Ennis,  _ please, _ ” Stiles begs, for a kiss, a touch, something. He’s not sure.

Either Ennis has had enough teasing or he’s helpless to Stiles begging, Stiles doesn’t know and doesn’t care, not when Ennis is finally closing the distance between their mouth, kissing him as he always does and like he’s never done before.

The kiss is as easy as it is hungry, slow, Stiles feels it in his core. It’s as if Ennis has always kissed him, but also never kissed him before, and Stiles can’t quite say what brought it on, but can also hardly even  _ think _ .

It takes all of his strength to keep on standing when they finally part, his breath coming ragged. And then there’s Ennis, stealing his breath again with his smiles.

With his words.

“I love you,” he says, kisses Stiles again, this time short and sweet like honey. “I love you,” he repeats.

Stiles slumps into him, overwhelmed, blown away. “I—Yes.” He stammers and when Ennis laughs, Stiles thinks he understands.


End file.
